Ultimate Ninja Story
by Kazama-Arashi
Summary: Naruto has been assigned a mission that will recover the Leaf from total destruction but as he carries out this mission his teenage life intervenes.
1. Chapter 1

Settings: Night rainfalls, thunder claps likes a woman's booty checks.

"HUH! Huh!" Hinata moans as Naruto thrust back in forth, with sweat going down his brow as he thinks about the mission ahead.(Flash back.)

"Naruto we need u and Sakura to go out to Tanza Town to pick up and important package that will reveal a hidden secret about the secret jutsu that is becoming the down fall of the leaf!" Say Tsunade as she pace back n forth as she looks pale in the face

"Tsunade your interrupting my training for my new knock out move!!!" Yells Naruto in an irritated voice .

" Naruto this isn't time to for your foolishness we need this lead not only to discover what is destroying the leaf but how did Akatsuki possess it. Also it gives away the creator of this jutsu!!!" Yells Tsunade. (End Flash back) Now Naruto was getting himself a booty call from the first girl he ever made love to. Panting quickly Naruto began to start going slower and slower by the second.

" NARUTO, DON'T STOP HARDER AND FASTER!!!!!" Hinata moans as loudly as she can. Then in one gust of wind he had three tails now rabid and going on quickly. All u could hear that night was Hinata as her moans made a melody that sounded as if someone was being killed.(Twelve hours later)

"Well that was grand" Said Naruto sarcastically but Hinata didn't catch on.

" I-I love it when th-the fox charka takes over you" She stutter.

"Well I have to go Hinata, I have this hard mission to prepare for and I'll be leaving tomorrow so I have to finish my training" He said as if he was annoyed by a fly. Hinata then looked sad and used, she then got up with only her top on then she walked by Naruto then one of her breast slip out the he felt this rising feeling. He then grab her then her nipple got hard and then he sucked it. She started to smile and then gaze as If she was in a trance. Then he gently laid her down then, rub his member head against her click. Then as he began to try to push it in she stop him and said

"You have training" She smiled with satisfactory and began to but her clothes on slow to be a teases. Naruto felt like a dumbass hard as a diamond he puts on his draws.(outside Naruto's house)

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura, Ino and Ten-ten said suspiciously.

"H-Hello…where are u guys going?" She said trying to hide her innocence.

" What are u doing coming out of Naruto's house late at night?" Sakura said showing a bit of jealousy. Knowing what her and Naruto engaged into to earlier.

"W-we were just talking about s-something. Why are you guys here?." She said anxiously

"Well we have to go get Naruto and go to the briefing." Said Ino and Ten-ten as both of them knew that Saukra had developed feelings for Naruto after a while.

"What's the hold up?" questioned Sai

"Oh nothing." blushed Ino

" Well lets get this show on the road!" Said Sai

(At the briefing) "Well lets get down to the point! We need to get the package!" Says Guy energetically.

"Well what we'll do is have Anbu and Special Jonin surrounding the place. Next we'll place team Naruto above the package, team Guy right behind the package, Shino and Kiba in front of the package while Kakashi, Guy , Yamato and I will surround the each team. Then Kankuro and Temari will go get the package. We will set up a setting that we can control. That's where Gaara comes in. He lays out a sand based area just in case some one comes and try and intercept the information. Shikamaru we need you to cast the shadow possession jutsu just in case the thief gets out of the sand. Everyone got the situation?" Explains Tsunade

" Yeah!" Everyone yells. As everyone leaves the briefing room Naruto and Hinata catch eye and just stand there until Kakashi does the thousands years of death to Naruto. Sakura then noticed this and decided that she would confront him about this.( At Naruto's House) Knock! Knock!

"Yeah." Naruto said tired" Come on in"

" Hi Naruto! W-whats going on?" Said Sakura anxiously

"Nothing really just trying to let off some stress and trying to create a new knock out move because Rasen Shuriken….well u know."

"Can we talk?" Asked Sakura in a curious tone

" S-sure about what?" Asked Naruto with a raised brow

' Well I know that you and Hinata have been having sex, but I-I….."Said Sakura stuttering.

" You trying say that you have feelings for me?" said Naruto

"Y-yeah that true but you probably don't want to stop your relationship with Hinata." Said Sakura as she began to walk off.

"Hold on. Who said I had a relationship with her. D-don't get me wrong I do like her, ever since I got back from helping team Asuma with their tragic loss, she been acting strange. So its basically been sex. But were not in a relationship. So how about me and you? I've liked you since Sasuke was around and always showing off. So what do u say?" Asked Naruto

"I-I." Stutter Sakura. Then Sakura was overwhelmed. Then Naruto walked over there and grabbed her by her waste and they began kissing. Then Naruto noticed that Sakura nipples were hard then he began to caress them and then they stop kissing and then she began to undress then he bit her nipple so hard that she moans so soft and quickly it was like someone stole her breath. She then began to lie down then he quickly rip off his training pants and draws. She quickly began scaling his penis. The tip squirted out pre-cum she rub it into her nipples and then she whispered " Suck themmmm." The height of the mood made him unrealized that he just sucked nut- nipples. He then thrusts his penis in her she wails out "I've never done this before so be gentle."

"Its not in my in my nature to be gentle" Then they continued for about three hours they realized the had the mission in the morning. So he asked " How was it?"

"It was Grrrrrrrreat!! So um are we together?" She asked

" Yeah. If you want to be." He said unconfident

" Yeah I would like that." She said

(Next Morning, At the village gate) " Lets move out" Tsunade said

"Why are Sakura and Naruto holding hands?" asked Ino to Ten-ten

" You girls are always talking about something u need lives geez!" Said Kiba

" You tell us we need lives and you hang out with a dog all day." Said Ten-ten

Hinata then stares at their hands. She then became jealous and instantly her Byakugan was activated.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Asked Shino

"N-nothing!" She said infuriated.

"Why is she coming along with us she doesn't even have a position on the field" Said Sakura to Ino. As they kept walking the whole group arrive to Tanza Town in three hours of traveling.

"Alright set up the plan." Yells Yamato. The plan was instantly set in motion. In seconds the field was clear the only people that were out were Kankuro and Temari. The sand trap was set everything was perfect until the messenger came.

" Why were you and Naruto holding hands?!" Asked Hinata in a rage

" Does it matter. We're in a relationship now and you and him were never together. But shut up until the mission is a success.' Sakura whispered. Then a strange traveler came out of know were and started talking to Kankuro and Temari.

"Beware of the Gedo Mark II. First the leaf Next the sand. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The mask man replied

"What the ….."Yelled Kankuro then instantly the battle puppet crow began the fierce battle began. A legion of ninjas appeared out of no where then the battle setting was a great help because the sand swallowed up half the ninjas. Then Hinata in a rage attacked Sakura and the fought over the Nintailed-boy began. To Be Continued………


	2. Chapter 2

Setting: Battle field

" This is only the beginning. The rest of the fallen member are resurrected!"Sasori says in excitement.

"Who could be responsible for this" Tsunade says in confusement:" Summoning Jutsu!!!"

"What the Hell Hinata why are you fighting Sakura?" Yells Ino while throwing a legion of Ninja wolfsbanes at the legion of enemy ninjas

" Everyone knows that I've liked Naruto since we were Genin and she was all over Sasuke and now she wants to like him!!!" Yells Hinata as she does a rotation to send a group of ninjas flying and then she charges towards Sakura.

" Sakura! Don't fight her she's just in a rage don't mind her please focous on the mission!" Yells Ten-ten as she begins to throw an onslaught of kunai. Then all of a sudden Sakura creates a split in the area and then half of the enemy fall in. Then the sand trap creates an illusion as if there was land to take its place.Then Sakura charges and picks up a boulder and tossess it directly on top of Hinata's head.Then Hinata used the protection of the 8 trigram 64 palms and obliteraed the boulder. Then as Sakura was fallen she gathered all the chakra to her hands and Hinata ran and used the gentle fist to lock her chakra points.Then simultanelousy they both hit each other but just before Sakura's chakra points were closed completely she hit her. Now Hinata was unconscious and Sakura's chakra points were closed and she was lying flat on her back and she said

"I'm Naruto's girlfriend now!"Said Sakura exhasted and satisfied.

" We don't need to destroy the leaf cause there fighting each other!!" Said Sasori in laughter

"Hinata! Sakura ! what the hell are you doing!" Naruto yelled as he rushed to Sakura's side then Sasori's poisionous tail came behind him to strike, but crow's body intercepted and its body was desroyed. Then Naruto used the shadow clone jutsu to make twenty of himselves to fend of the enemies surrounding Hinata and Sakura. Then Temari used the wind sycthe jutsu to knock back emenies surrounding Naruto. Then the teachers joined in to help rescue the two beaten girls.. But Then Kakuzu appeared and used the mask to shoot out fire and then Kakashi used the Dragon Missile Jutsu.The Flames were exhausted and then smoke appeared. Naruto just had appeared by Sakura's side and then the shadow clone rushed fast to Hinata's side but Kakuzu's Earth style Mud wall put an end to those shadow clones."What the I thought the Third was the only one who knew that?" Then Naruto did the Odama Rasengan and it destroyed three of kakuzu's mask, but then Deidara came out of the sky and tried to capture Hinata but Gaara used Desert Coffin to Trap him. Then Hinata fell in the air and then Lee( in the Sixth Gate Form) rescued her with an awesome leap then used the Mad Dance of Infinity to destroy two more masks. Meanwhile the shadow clone protected Sakura as Naruto and Kankuro fought Sasori.

"We need to regroup and attack the village and get the girl from the main branch! Sasori you heard me" Yelled Deidara

" I heard lets go!" Sasori yelled. Then The Akatsuki disappeared and the only thing left was wounded ninjas of the leaf.

"I don't believe Sakura would fight over Naruto." Said Kakashi and everyone else agreed but Naruto was by Sakura's side and then he picked her up and put her on his back.

" Why Did you fight her Sakura. You guys jeperodized the mission. You guys could've even gotten captured."Said Naruto in a calm tone.

" Are you mad at me because she started it first I was just positioning my self for the plan." Explained Sakura

" No not really you were just defending yourself" Said Naruto. While the rest of the ninjas were getting ready to leave Hinata just woke up crying.

" Whats wrong Hinata?" Asked Lee

" Oh nothing." Hinata Said

"Well why were you and Sakura fightng?" Asked Lee

"We were kind of fighting over N-Naruto." Hesitated Hinata

"Oh well I think you, yourself should not fight over some kind of flukie ninja. I'm Leaf's handsome Devil!" Lee said with pride that drew attention.

" Hahahahahah!"Laughted Hinata

" W-would you like to go out some time Hinata?" Asked Lee

" Sure!!!!" Said Hinata

( Back in The village)They all were in the briefing room.

" Hinata and Sakura, you both violated the ninja code. Also Sakura I'm very dissappointed in you what happen to all my training?" Asked an infuriated Tsunade "Shizune fine these two girls 4000 ryo.

"Hinata Hygua I am too dissappointed in you too. You are a Hygua and you do not fight over street filth!" Said Hiashi Hyuga

"Hey man its not my fault your daughter likes me bitch!" Said Naruto in rage

" This is precisely why your a low class ninja cause you have no manners you are exactly like the Demon fox." Said Hiashi

"Don't talk to Naruto like that just because you are in the main branch of the Hygua clan!" Yelled Sakura

" Hey bitch! D-don't talk to my father like that!" Yelled Hinata back and then the Byakugan was activated Then a loud boom was sounded as Tsunade punched the desk as it cracked open.

" If you people really want to fight take we'll take it to the exam stadium in three hours since you want to fight! Hinata Hygua versus Sakura Haruno and Hiashi versus Naruto!" Said Tsunade

"No! It is I who will fight Naruto! Leafs handsome devil! Rock Lee!" Lee yelled. Every was in shock the two training buddies really fighting..

" Bring it on then Lee!" Yelled Naruto.

"Then train and in three hours we will get this over so we can discuss if they attack the village and why did they want Hinata."Tsunade said

(Trainig grounds)

" Sakura we need to win you need to learn and new move and quick!" naruto said with intensity

" Thats why we're going to help both of you." Said Guy and Kakashi

" Naruto I need you to beat Lee because ever since he has reached the sixth gate he can disregard my teaching also he beat Neji. So I'll teach you the eight gates."Guy said

" How will I possibley reach the fifth gate in three hours?" Asked Naruto

"The flame of youth!" Yelled guy

"Kakashi what will you teach me?" Asked Sakura

"You will learn how to increase you genjutsu techinque and increase your chakra so your power will triple and finally teach you the shadow clone jutsu and divide your chakra."Explains kakashi

" How am I going to learn all that before the match?" Asked Sakura

" Don't worry about that. Now Guy take Naruto and train!" Said Kaksahi...To Be Continued


End file.
